


Five things Rose Tyler sees come through the cat flap

by RagaMuffinSundrop



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagaMuffinSundrop/pseuds/RagaMuffinSundrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exactly what the title suggests it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things Rose Tyler sees come through the cat flap

**Author's Note:**

> Owned by Uncle Rusty and Auntie Beeb not me.

Five Things Rose Tyler sees come through the Cat Flap

When Rose Tyler is six she sees the first unusual thing come through the cat flap in the front door of her apartment. The unusual thing is a small green snake that slithers through while Rose is watching cartoons. The snake slithers in without a so much as a bye your leave and wraps itself around the arm of the couch. Rose screams and then picks up the snake and tosses it outside. Her neighbor Mickey Smith comes around the corner looking for his snake. Rose tells him to keep it out of her flat or she'll toss him out the cat flap as well.

When Rose Tyler is eight she sees a black lace bra come through the cat flap one morning. Jackie sees it as well and claims it quickly. Nothing is said at first and when Rose finally asks how the bra came through the cat flap Jackie tells her to mind her manners. Rose never asks again and Rose never sees another bra come through the cat flap again.

When Rose Tyler is eleven her school has a take your daughter to work day for fathers. As she is the only one in her class without a father, Rose gets sent home early while the others are allowed to swan off with their dads. Shortly after she walks into the flat she hears a noise at the cat flap. A large hand pushes a pink rose-colored teddy bear through; in the bear's paws are a rose and a bar of chocolate. Rose opens the door to see who has been putting things in her cat flap and sees a stranger in a leather jacket with big ears walking down the sidewalk.

When Rose Tyler is sixteen she puts her house key through the cat flap late one night. It is her way of telling her mum that she no longer lives there. She is going to live with Jimmy Stone, her boyfriend.

When Rose Tyler is nineteen she hears a noise at the cat flap and bends down to see a pair of very blue eyes staring back at her. She opens the door and the owner of the eyes in the cat flap leads her on the greatest adventure of all.


End file.
